


Reunion

by SmoggyFogbottom



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humans, Mass Effect 3, Menae, Palaven, Renegade Shepard (Mass Effect), Reunions, Ruthless (Mass Effect), Turians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoggyFogbottom/pseuds/SmoggyFogbottom
Summary: I'm sick and bed-ridden and decided to write this short little blurb. My take on Garrus and Shep's first conversation once they reach the Normandy. There's no way those dumdums would not stop for a conversation before meeting in the gun batteries.  I'm drugged up on cough medicine and I've done little to no proof reading or editing. I hope I added enough ANGST.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Kudos: 29





	Reunion

Once more, Commander Shepard found herself on a shuttle, escaping from a place ravaged by Reapers. Menae and Palaven burned in the distance, growing smaller as they left it behind. 

Sitting on the other side of the shuttle, Garrus and General Victus spoke quietly; Garrus’ attention kept turning towards her. Victus noticed this and pretended to ignore their little looks. Next to her, James wanted to fight _something_ , and his focus could not be torn away from the destruction they were leaving. 

The anger she held in her heart had not subsided as she destroyed waves of Reaper ground troops. This was an uncomfortable development. In the past, stopping the enemy was always a cathartic endeavour. Not now, it would seem. Her anger weighed so heavily it suffocated. No, the only relief she found came as Garrus arrived at the encampment. Not due to any romantic connection they might share, their connection as soldiers was formed much earlier. Their shared experiences helped ease the burden that was crushing her. 

The destruction of life happening across the galaxy opened up a gnawing well of despair that would overwhelm if she let it. She couldn’t be distracted by it, not yet. Instead, she let the anger of her failures be her driving force. Surviving this war required brutal strategy. Meditating on the billions already doomed would only cause her to hesitate. 

No, she would rely on anger to drive her onwards. 

Shepard had a particular talent for getting what she wanted. Unlike Liara, who was able to weave through a person’s needs and wants using calculated precision, Shepard opted for emotional brute force. And she more or less got what she wanted. 

On her word, three fourths of the people under her command were slaughtered on Torfan as they pushed batarians out of Citadel space. Later, she convinced Saren to commit suicide in order to stop Sovereign. The Illusive Man lost some of his top agents and assets because of _her_ words and actions. 

But the Reapers were immune to natural manipulations, which left her unable to get what she wanted. 

“Docking with the Normandy.” Came a muted announcement, shaking her out of her musings. The Kodiak jostled a few times before finally settling into its berth. 

The others queued up to leave, and an oppressive silence fell over them. Shepard and Garrus fell to the back of the line. Liara was waiting by the elevator doors greeting Victus and his men. James scraped at Reaper viscera coating his armor. 

“I’m hitting the showers. Anyone gonna join?” He said to no one in particular. He turned back to Shepard with a shit-eating grin which sobered the moment he saw her expression. 

“Okay, okay.” He muttered. 

Liara caught Shepard’s eye after everyone else from the shuttle moved into the lift. She smiled and managed to hold everyone’s attention, chatting as the doors closed. 

Garrus turned to her and their embrace was as heartfelt as it could be while wearing hardsuits. 

“Earth -” Was all he said. She knew what he meant to say. 

“Palaven.” She replied. Both their homes were burning. 

He nodded and cleared his throat. The bay wasn’t completely empty. A few of the crew attempted to go about their business with appropriate discretion. 

“Leaving Anderson, I can’t imagine how-” 

She shook her head. “I can’t be sentimental now-” Her voice broke, defying her words. This damn turian always could barrel through her emotional armor. “I can’t afford to think of them.” 

It wasn’t often that Garrus’ expression turned to anger, and even less towards her. It would seem her words triggered the emotion. 

“We have to.” The anger passed and he placed a hand on either side of her head. She wrapped her hands around his wrists. “You’re right, bringing Victus will save more lives in the end, but I will always remember the soldiers who are dying on Menae - because we left.” 

Turians knew something of brutal efficiency. Out of anyone who might guess her frame of mind, she assumed it would be Garrus. 

“Garrus, after everything we did, no one listened. And if I stop to think of everyone dying because the Council sat on their asses, leaving me to make the hard calls -- I’ll choke.” 

“No, you won’t.” His hands grabbed hers, and he held them tightly. “We’re going to have to make brutal decisions. Thinking of the dead and doomed shouldn’t make you indecisive. It should steady your resolve to make their sacrifices worthy.” 

He was right, of course. She might not be able to so easily switch her way of thinking, but his words provided comfort. The burden that was suffocating before became a little easier to endure. There was no way she was fighting this war without him by her side. Thankful for his presence, she stood up on her tiptoes and pulled his head down for a crushing hug. “You’ve made my fucking eyes water, you piece of shit.” 

He chuckled, and she felt his mandibles twitch against her shoulder. There was more to say, but the sound of the elevator descending reached their ears. 

“We should probably head to the war room. Don’t want to keep them waiting.” Shepard rubbed her eyes angrily while Garrus wiped an angry tear from her face.

"You might not be able to shout down a Reaper yet, but there's soon going to be a room full of officers and politicians who might be susceptible to your - particular charm."

Shepard grinned, and this time it wasn't a mask. Yelling at people until they agreed with her always made her feel better. "Aw shucks, you know what to say to a lady."


End file.
